I still haven't forgot you
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: After waiting about 5 years Tarika understood that Abhijit's feeling are nothing more then flirting. So she stepped back & left Abhijit. After 6 years she now has a happy family but still she didn't forget Abhijit. What will happen if they meet each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : **This is my first story in fanfiction. I'm really very nervous about it. I hope you all like it & give a lot of reviews

* * *

**|::| I Still Haven't Forgot You |::|**

* * *

[Tarika was sitting with Abhijit's head on her lap. She was trying to make him go to sleep. Well 1 thing. This is not Senior Inspector Abhijit, it's Tarika's 4 years old son Abhijit. Tarika doen't know where is Abhijit. She left him 6 years ago and then got married with her friend Abhinav.

It is when she realised that it is just flirting what Abhijit does with her & nothing else. She knew that if she stays around him she won't be able to forget him or not to give attention towards him. So she decided to leave Mumbai. She is now staying at Pune with her husband and her only kid Abhijit. Though she left Abhijit but couldn't forget him because he was her first love.]

Abhi- Mumma !

Tarika-(snaping out of it) Haan ! kya hua? Abhi tak nahi soye? chalo so jao subah school bhi toh jaana hai na?

Abhi- Mumma ap mujhe lori sunao na..aap na lori bohot accha gaati ho.

Tarika-(with a queston look) Accha? Sach bol rahe ho na?

Abhi- Mumma apko pata hai na main jhoot nahi bolta...

Tarika-(hugging him & smiling) Mujhe pata hai...Meri Abhijit kabhi jhoot nahi bolta...(saying this she got nostalogic & just at that time the door bell rang & she again snaped out of her thoughts)...Tumhare papa honge. Tum ruko main dekhti hoon.

[And she went to open the door. Opening the door she found Abhinav, her husband & also her best friend who truely loves her & when she needs him whatever the situation is he is always there by her side.]

Tarika-(hugging him) Aa gaye ap. Aaj itna late kaise ho gaya?

Abhinav-(coming inside) Are pucho maat itna traffic hai ki late ho gaya.

Tarika-(closing the door) Ap jaake fresh ho jaiye, main khana lagati hoon.

Abhinav- Abhi kaha hai?

Tarika- Wo ! main ushe sulane ki koushish kar rahi thi par sone ki wajay wo mujhe aur bhi pareshaan karne laga toh main ushe lori sunane wali thi lekin tabhi aap aa gaye...Jaldhi jaiye main Abhi ko dekh aakar khana lagati hoon.

Abhinav- Thik hai.


	2. Chapter 2

[While eating Abhinav was talking & discussing with Tarika about many things. They are very frank with each other & shares everything. The thing that impresses Tarika about Abhinav is that his honesty. Abhijt is not Tarika's own child, it's like this that Tarika is Abhinav's second wife.

His first wife Mira died while giving birth to their child & after a few months of Mira's death Tarika met Abhinav. They were college friends. After hearing about Mira's death Tarika felt very bad for Abhinav because she knew how it feels so she decided to give him mental support. And while doing that Tarika got very attached to his baby boy & also Abhinav started to feel that he has fallen in love with once his best friend. After about a month Abhinav told Tarika about his feelings. First she was surprized & shocked but after thinking about this often she found out that she can get knot out with this guy who truly loves her. And she accepted his proposal.

But before saying yes to this proposal she told Abhinav about Abhijit. She wanted to be honest & start a new chapter of her life with honesty. After hearing about Abhijit he wanted to know from Tarika that would she be happy with this marriage & in reply Tarika told him that she didn't want to look back. So they got married.]

Abhinav- Tumhe pata hai meri office main ek nayi employee ayi hai

Tarika- (a bit angrily) Haan toh !

Abhinav-(mocking) Bohot khusuraat hai, aur pata hai wo kaam bhi untni hi acche se karti hai

Tarika-(she realizes Abhinav is trying to make her jealous) Aur tumhe hamari jō naya parosan ayi hai unki bhai bohot handsome hai na? hmm?!

Abhinav-(laughing loudly) Haan wo handsome toh hai par mujhse jiada nahi...Waise lagta hai ki tumhe wo kuch khass pasand aa gayi ! Kuch gadbadh toh nahi hai na?

[This line reminded Tarika about someone & she got a bit sentimental & quietly went to her room. Abhinav felt bad because he knew he made her remember someone who she wants to forget but can't. He went to her to say sorry.]

Abhinav- Tarika, sorry yaar. Main né phir se wahi kiya jō mujhe nahi karna chahia tha.

Tarika-(putting her head on his chest) It's okay Abhinav. Main janti hoon ap humesha koushish karte hai mujhe khush rakhne ki lekin problem meri hai.

Abhinav- Main bhi aaj tak Mira ko bhula nahi paya hoon, par dekho kitne age badh gaye hai hum. Haan! lekin shayet ishe age badhna nahi kehte. Ek baat tumhe main promise karta hoon Tarika, main tumhe kabhi kisi baat ki liye majboor nahi karunga. Tum mere dost thi,ho aur hamesha rahogi. Main bhalehi tumse pyaar karne laga hoon par main janta hoon ki tumhare liye Abhijit ko bhulana utna hi mushkil hai, jitna ki mere liye Mira ko bhulana.

Tarika-(taking her head off from Abhinav's chest & wiping her eyes) Ab ye sentimental baatein khatam ho gayiho toh sone chale? Waise bhi bohot raat ho gayi hai.

Abhinav- Haan chalo. Mujhe subah jaldhi utha dena.

Tarika- Pehle main toh uthu. Agar main time pe uth gayi toh tumhe jaroor utha dunga.

[Saying this both starts laughing & goes to sleep]


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if there is any Grammatical mistakes or may be spelling mistakes. Please review & thank you all for your appreciation.**

* * *

[At Daya's house, Mumbai , 10:30 p.m.

ACP, Vivek , Sachin, Rajat, Freedy, Shreya & Abhijit are here. 2 years ago Daya had got married with Nisha who works in Crime branch. Today is a party held in Daya's house. All are celebrating because Daya is going to be a father. He has stepped forward in life.]

ACP- (laughing) Yaar aaj Salunkhe hota toh maja aa jata.

Vivek- Haan sir ! Par unko jaana pada... Aur wo bhi kya karte? Pune main itna important conference hai aur wo toh Central Forensic Department ki lead forensic expert hai. Unko toh jaana hi tha.

Abhijit- Haan ! ye baat toh hai par wo hote toh aur accha lagta. Waise Freedy tum bhabiji ko kyun nahi leke aye? (mocking) Wo aate toh unko bhi accha lagta!

Freedy- Abhijit sir meri wife maike gayi hai lekin agar wo yahan hoti toh bhi main ushe iss party main nahi lata !

Abhijit- Are ! wo kyun?

Freedy- (in explaining mood) Kyun ki ap yahan ho na iss liye. Apko toh bas mauka chahia mere ghar main aag lagane ki iss liye main ushe apse door hi rakhna chata hoon ! (listening this everyone started laughing)

[The next morning at Tarika's house in Pune, 5:45 a.m. Tarika woke up and found that she is late so she jumped up from bed & ran to the washroom. Getting out from the washroom she woke up Abhinav. Abhinav also jumped up & went to the washroom. Then Tarika woke up Abhi & rushed to the kitchen. After 25 minutes they all met at the dining table.]

Tarika- Abhi aaj mumma apko school chorenge. Thaik hai?

Abhi-(happily) Haan aur ap mere friends se bhi milna aur mujhe chocolates bhi khilana...

Tarika-(cutting his words) Are ! okay, okay itna lamba list !ab jaldhi karo warna late ho jaoge. Jao jaake apna bag le aao.(Abhi runs to his room to fetch his bag)...Abhinav, wo Abhi ko school chodne ki baad mujhe na mall jaana tha. To ap Abhi ko ghar le ayenge? I mean if you're okay with it !

Abhinav- Haan kyun nahi. Tum jao ! Aur haan Abhi ki fiqar mat karna. I'll be with him.

Tarika-(smiling) Thanks Abhinav. Kya ap mujhe drop kardenge?

Abhinav- Haan toh ! Main tumhe akela thodi na chodunga.

[At that moment Abhijit came running & all three of them went out together. After dropping Abhijit to his school Abhinav took Tarika to the mall. Who knew that there was a shock waiting for Tarika there.]


	4. Chapter 4

[After conference Salunkhe went to the mall for buying some gifts for his girlfriend & also the CID members. He usually doesn't do that kind of thing but this time he was thinking to surprise them.

On the other side Tarika was buying shirts for Abhinav. She chose a shirt for him & bought it. But when she was getting out of the store she hit against someone & her bags fell on the ground & she sat down to collect them & felt a hand on her head. She turned to see who it is but the guy just walked in the store talking over the phone. She didn't bother much and walked out that store to a grocery shop but if she knew that guy was her teacher, the person after her father Dr Salunkhe she would get disturbed.

Salunkhe was talking with his girlfriend over the phone. When he bumped with someone he was about to fall but he saved himself from falling by putting his hand on the girl's head. He was about to say sorry & almost turned to see but at that moment his girlfriend asked him about his ex-girlfriends so he got distracted. May be that is what called destiny. May be the destiny doesn't want him to meet the girl who was like his own daughter to him. Tarika didn't saw Salunkhe but she felt that he was around there somewhere. She started to miss her whole team which she left 6 years ago.

After shopping when she reached home with her both hands full of bags it was almost evening. She was really worried about Abhijit. When she tried to unlocked the door with her keys, she found the door open & the lights off which made her more worried about her son & husband. She put the bags down beside the door & went inside suddenly the lights came & Abhinav & Abhijit yelled "Surprise ! Happy Birthday"]

Tarika- (standing like a statue & suddenly blasts) Kya hai yeh sab? (she began to cry) Kaisa majak hai yeh?

Abhinav-(approached to her and put his on her shoulder) Kya hua?

Tarika-(crying & hugging Abhinav) Pata hai ap logoko main kitni dar gayi thi?

Abhi-(now he was near Tarika, looking at her surprisingly) Mom ap ro kyun rahe ho?

Tarika-(hugging her son tightly) Kyun ki main dar gayi thi. Darwaja khula tha, lights bandh thi...mujhe laga kahi ap logoko kuch ho...

[She couldn't complete her words. Abhinav now put both his hands on her shoulders & made her sit on the sofa. Abhi was now sitting beside his mom. Abhinav tried to control her tears but failed. Abhiji was surprised & Abhinav was worried at Tarika's this kind of behavior. He tried to explain the matter to her.]

Abhinav-(softly) Kya hua? Hum toh bas tumhe surprise dena chate the. Agar tumhe bura laga...

Tarika- I'm sorry ! Main kuch jiada hi react kar gayi. Abhinav jante ho na ap? Ab ap log hi ho mari dunia, meri zindegi. Ushe toh main kabka kho chuki hoon ab ap logoko nahi khona chati. Main humesha iss baat se darti rehti hoon kahi apko ya Abhi ko kuch...I'm sorry...!

Abhi- Mumma ap sorry mat bolo...We're sorry. Ye idea mera hi tha. Aaj apka birthday hai na. Ap rona mat warna bhagwanji mujhse gussa karenge.

Tarika-(smiling at her son & wiped her tears) Hmm...nahi roungi. Main thodi na chati hoon ki bhagwanji mere bete pe gussa karein ! (looking at Abhinav) Main bohot pareshaan karti hoon na? Aur phir bhi ap hamesha mere sath hote ho... Thank you.

Abhinav- Tum thik toh ho na?! Ye ho kya gaya hai tumhe!? (now he was really surprised as he never saw Tarika behaving like this)

Tarika- Kuch nahi, ab sab bhool jao... Abhi beta mumma ka cake kaha hai?

Abhi-(shouting happily) Abbhi layaa..!

Tarika-(thinking) Zindegi né mere saath jō bhi kiya shayeet acche ki liye hi kiya. Abhijit ko choke nahi aati toh shayeet ye Abhijit mujhe kahi nahi milta aur nahi Abhinav jaisa pati. Par abhi tak main ushe kyun nahi bhula paya. Pata nahin ! abhi bhi main ushe yaad hoon bhi ya nahi. Main ye sab soch bhi kyun rahi hoon?! Mere paas toh ab itni saari khushia hai.

Abhi- Mumma! apka cake..

[The sweet voice snapped Tarika out in the reality. She cut the cake & fed both Abhijit & Abhinav & had fun. At last she made Abhijit go to sleep & get back to her room. She had a lot to share with Abhinav today.]

Tarika- Waise apko yaad ki aaj meri birthday hai? Ya phir Abhijit ne yaad dilaya? (giving a mocking smile)

Abhinav- Nahi yaar sach main yaad tha.

Tarika- Nahi mujhe laga ap office wali ladki ki saath busy honge toh mera birthday kaise yaad hoga!

Abhinav- Uff ! tum abhi bhi uski bare main soch rahi ho!

Tarika-(laughing) Nahi main mazak kar rahi thi. Thank you. (saying this she went to the dressing table & started brushing her hair. looking at the mirror she was just lost in flashback)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note : **I've read the reviews. Some people think that I'm out of my mind. They may be don't know but I'm also a very big Abhirika fan & I also don't want Abhirika apart.

Have any of you ever thought that what kind of relation it is between Abhijit & Tarika? I'm not writing that Abhijit & Tarika don't love each other but Abhijit has never told her that he loves him. There is a huge differences between LOVE & FLIRT. So that is the reason she left him.

* * *

[Flashback]

It was her last birthday with her team six years ago. From midnight she was waiting for someone to call & wish her "Happy Birthday". But none did. Next morning her parents called & wished their daughter on her birthday. But none of her team mates, not even Salunkhe remembered her big day. All these made her feel unimportant & she was very upset. She was working quietly at a corner in the lab. Suddenly Salunkhe had a call & he asked Tarika to go to the Central Forensic Lab & collect some reports & she went out...

Tarika came back after about an hour with a very upset mood. When she came inside the light was off & when she called Salunkhe she found there is none in the lab. She became really worried & tried to call Sr Salunkhe but his phone was switched off. Suddenly from the darkness everyone jumped up yelling surprise...& the lights were turned on then. She found the lab entirely decorated & all the team members were there including ACP & Salunkhe. She can still remember how much happy she was on that day. It was one of the happiest days in her life.

She cut the cake which they brought for her. She fed them & after everyone left Forensic lab she asked Salunkhe whose idea was it...]

Salunkhe- Kyun?! Idea kiska tha usse kya? Tumhe toh accha laga naah? Wahi bohot hai. Waise kyun pucha?

Tarika-(embarrassed) Nahi ! Wo toh baas main né aise hi pucha tha !

Salunkhe-(gets what Tarika wants to ask) Hmm ! Waise idea Abhijit ka tha. Idea Abhijit ka tha par iss main mera bh bohot bada haath tha bata raha hoon !

[Hearing Abhijit's name she became surprised & also really happy but didn't expressed it. She decided to thank him for this beautiful surprise. After a while she called Abhijit to tell him about the DNA report of a case & as usual Abhijit started flirting with her.]

Abhijt- Haan ji Tarika ji ! Iss waqt kaise yaad kiya?

Tarika- Wo jō Sameer hai na uska DNA Rajni ki DNA ki saath match karta hai. Rajni Samir ki beti hai. Sameer né humse jhoot kaha tha ki wo Rajni ko nahi jaanta.

Abhijit- Kya ! Rajni Sameer ki beti hai?! Kya baat hai Tarikaji. Apne toh kamal hi kar dia.

Tarika-(shyly) Waise tumhe meri birthday yaad tha?

Abhijit- Main apka birthday kaise bhool sacta hoon?

Tarika- Surprise accha tha...Thank you.

Abhijit- Apki liye kuch bhi !

Tarika felt shy & cut the call.]

[Thinking about that day Tarika smiled at herself looking at the mirror. Abhinav saw her smiling at the mirror & wondered what was she thinking about, so he got up from bed & went close to her, tapped on her shoulder & she got back her sense.]

Abhinav- Kya soch rahi ho?

Tarika-(embarrassed) Nahi toh! kuch bhi toh nahi.

Abhinav- Hmm..So jao. Subah jaldhi uthna hai na !

[They went to sleep.

On the other side in Mumbai, Abhijit's house. He was lying on his bed against the pillow & was looking at a photograph. The photograph was of Tarika & him. They took it during friendship day. He remembered how close friends they were. May be it was his fault that Tarika misunderstood him. He was the one who couldn't express his feelings to her. Though his always flirted with her but there is a huge differences between Love & Flirt]

Abhijt-(to himself) Kaha chali gayi tum Tarika..aise bina bataye? Kaise samajh liya ki main tumse pyaar nahi karta? Pata nahi main na aisa kaya kar diya tha jō tumhe yeh soch né pe majboor kar diya ki...(he couldn't complete his words as his phone rang. It was ACP)...Haan sir?... Kuch hua hai kya?... Okay sir, main abhi ata hoon..Yes sir.

[After the call he left his house & headed to beuro. At the beuro he found everyone very worried. That made him also worried.]

Abhijit- Kya baat hai sir? Sab itna pareshaan kyun hai?

ACP-(worried but angry) Are wo Salunkhe gaya tha na Pune, waha se wo pata nahi kaha gayeb ho gaya ! Aur toh aur uska phone bhi nahi lag raha.

Abhijit-(surprised) Gayeb ho gaya !

ACP- Haan ! Mujhe lagta hai ki humain Pune jana padega, Salunkhe ko dhundne. Abhijit tum, Shreya, Rajat aur Freedy mere sath Puna chal rahe ho... Jane ki tayaari karo. Kisi bhi haal main Salunkhe ko kuch nahi hona chahiye !

* * *

******* Will they meet Tarika during their journey at Pune?**


	6. Chapter 6

[ So the next day they starts for Pune. They reaches there & stays at a hotel. ACP was really worried about his best friend. Abhijit could understand his feelings. So, he tried his best to console his boss. He was also really worried. ACP ordered Abhijit Freedy & Shreya to go & check the mall & also to trace Salunkhe's phone, at least to find out where he was last time. And as he ordered they started working.

At the mall Shreya told the manager that they need to check the CCTV clips. The manager took them to the security room where a guy was working. The manager asked te guy to help the CID officers to check the video clips. They were checking the clips of that day on which Salunkhe disappeared. Suddenly Shreya saw something & told to pause, rewind & play again in slow motion.]

Shreya- Sir, ye dekhia ye ladki Salunkhe sir ki saath takrayi thi. Ye mujhe kuch jaani pehchani s lagrahi hai. Zara zoom karo iss chehre pe...

(but still after zooming the face wasn't clear) Ye chehra toh saaf nahi dekh raha. Dusri camera ki video clips dekhte hai. Shayet usme iska chehra dekh jaye.

(so they checked the second camera & Abhijt & all the officers were shocked to see who that girl was)

Abhijit- Tarika !

Freedy- Dr Tarika !

Shreya- Ye toh Tarika hai !

Abhijit- Tarika yahan Pune main ! Aur usne Salunkhe sahab ko dekha nahi kya? Usne unse baat bhi nahi ki.

Freedy- Sir humain Tarika ko dhundna chahia.

Abhijit-(was still in shock) Haan Freedy! Dhundna toh padega hi. Uss dukan se pata karo wo rehti kaha pe hai. Tarika tak kisi bhi haal main humain pouchna hoga.

Shreya- Yes sir.

[So they tried their hardest to find Tarika. At last when they found Tarika's address they all rushed there.

It was about 8:30 pm & Tarika was preparing dinner. Abhinav was helping Abhijit doing his homework. The bell rang & Abhinav opened the door. Seeing Abhinav all them were shocked but still they tried to be normal & professional]

Abhijit- Ye Tarika ka ghar hai?

Abhinav- Haan ! Par ap log?

Freedy- Hum log CID se hai. CID, Mumbai.

Abhinav- CID, Mumbai ! Ap log Tarika ki saath kaam karte the?

Abhijit-(smiling) Haan sahi pehchana apne. Wo hai abhi ghar pe?

Abhinav- Haan haan ! ek minute rukiye, main bulata hoon ushe.(turning around he calles Tarika) Tarika tumse milne kuch log aye hai...(looking at the officers) Ayiye na ap log ander.

Abhijit- Thank you. Waise aap kaun hai?

Abhinav-(smiling) Main uski pati, Abhinav.

[Hearing the word "pati" sky fell on Abhijit's head. He was speechless. Tarika came out from the kitchen wiping her hands in a tissue paper.]

Tarika- Kaun aya hai? (with a questioning look she looked at the visitors & she got dizzy to see Abhijit. She hold Abhinav & saved herself from falling. She mumbled) Abhijt ! Tum log yahan pe?

Abhijit- Sawal toh hum tumse puchne aye hai.

[During that time Abhijit's homework had been completed & he came running to see who came to visit them. Abhinav understood the situation & took Abhi inside]

Tum yahan pe kya kar rahi ho aur ye admi ! Tumhari pati? Tarika tumne itna bada faisla le liya aur mujhe ek baar bhi batana jaroori nahi samjhi?!

[He forgot everything & everyone around him & suddenly hugged Tarika tightly. She wasn't ready & got surprised. But she also hugged him back. Freedy & Shreya felt really sorry for them & slowly went outside so that they can talk without hesitation. After several minutes they realized their position & let go each other. Tarika asked Abhijit to sit & they they talked...]

Abhijit- Wo ! I'm sorry mujhe aise react nahi karna chahia tha.

Tarika-(softly) It's okay... Par tumhe meri ghar ka address kaha se mila?

Abhijit-(he remembered Salunkhe) Wo tum 15 tarikh ko mall gayi thi toh ek dukan par tum kisi admi se takryi thi

Tarika- Haan shayet ! Mujhe yaad nahi aa raha.

Abhijit- Wo admi Dr Salunkhe the

Tarika- Kya ! Salunkhe sir !

Abhijit- Haan. Aur mall se nikal ne ki baad se wo gayeb hai

Tarika-(almost shouted) Kya ! Gayeb hai?

Abhijit- Salunkhe sahab ko dhundte dhundte hum tum tak pouch gaye. Warna humain toh shayet kabhi ye bhi pata nahi chalta ki tum zinda ho bhi ya...

Tarika-(was looking down but listening to his last few words she looked straight into his eyes surprisingly) Main tumhe...matlab tum sabko chodke nahi ana chati thi par kuch aisa hua ki...

Abhijit- Kya hua? Hain ! Kuch hua tha toh tum mujhe bata sacti thi. Are aise sab kuch chor char ke ane ka ka matlab? (he was getting angry)

Tarika- Abhijit, hum Salunkhe sir ki bare main baat kar rahe the.

Abhijt-(got embarrassed) Haan ! Tum unse takrayi aur unko pehchana nahi !

Tarika- Main ne unka chehra dekhai nahi. Main muri thi magar wo ja chuke the.

Abhijit- Thik hai. Agar kuch bhi pata chale toh mujhe...humain inform jaroor karna.

Tarika- Thik hai aur mujhe bhi unki bare main khabar karte rehna. Bhagwan kare wo thik ho.

Abhijit- Chalta hoon

Tarika- Tum log khana khake jao

Abhijit- Nahi, Thanks. Sorry iss waqt disturb kiya.

Tarika-(smiling) Abhijit, humara rishta panch saalo main itna formal ho jayega main ne kabhi nahi socha tha.

Abhijt-(to himself) Waqt ki sath sath sab badal jata hai. (looking at her) Tum bhi toh badal gayi ho.

[Saying this he leaves Tarika's house & Tarika keeps looking at the door & after Abhijit disappeared she sat on the couch & started crying hard. Hearing her crying Abhinav & Abhijit both came running at the living room. They sat beside her & tried to console her but holding Abhijt she cried more & more. She was feeling that she has lost a precious thing from her life. She has lost her first love. She realized now that she shouldn't have left Abhijit. He truely loves her. But it is too late. She remembers one incident]

**[Flashback]**

[On 14th February Abhijit called Tarika & asked that if she was free at the evening. She replied that she was free & then he asked her for a dinner. She happily said yes & Abhijit said that he would pick her up from her house. After she was done with her work at the lab she went to her house quickly & got ready. She was wondering what she could wear then she thought saree might be perfect for the occasion. So she selected a silver saree with black border. She wore a pair of black earrings. Abhijit gave her these earring on her previous birthday. With her open curly locks she was looking beautiful & also different. After a while the door bell rang & Tarika opened the door quickly. Abhijt, who was wearing his regular outfit looked at Tarika & was looking at her with his mouth open. Tarika felt a little wired & shy so she asked Abhijit that should they leave or not. Abhijit snapped out from his dream world & opened the car's door for Tarika & then drove to a restaurant. At the restaurant.]

Abhijit-(looking at her confusedly) Tum aaj kuch alag lag rahi ho

Tarika-(shyly) Accha ! Waise acchi lagrahi hoon ya buri?

Abhijit-(quickly) Are nahi nahi ! Tum toh bohot acchi lagrahi ho, (to himself) humesha ki tarha...

Tarika-(mischievously) Waise tum bhi kaafi acche lag rahe ho !

Abhijt-(smiling) Main toh humesha hi aisa lagta hoon

Tarika- Wo toh hai. (to herself) Tum hamesha hi acche lagte ho.

Abhijit- Accha !

Tarika-(felt shy) Ye sari baatein chodo mujhe bhookh lagi hai.

Abhijit- Haan ! Mujhe bhi bohot bhookh lag laga hai. Kya kahogi?

Tarika- Jo tum order karo

Abhijit-(smiling) Thik hai. Waiter !

Waiter- Yes sir

Abhijit-(looking at the menu) Hmm..ek kaam karo Aloo ka parantha, Paneer ki sabji aur Gajaar ka halwa le aao.

Waiter- Okay sir. (& he leaves)

Tarika-(with a surprised & questioning look) Tum Aloo ka parantha khaogi?! Abhijit, tumhe "aloo se allergy hai na"

Abhijit-(with his mind blowing smile) Main ne apne liye thodi na mangwaya hai "Aloo ka parantha". Tumhe bohot pasand hai na?

Tarika-(smiling surprised) Aur tum? Tum kya khaogi?

Abhijit- Gajaar ka halwa...Haan yahan ki halwa tumhari haaton ki mithas nahi hogi par ab issi se kaam chalana padega...

[They both started laughing. They had their dinner & after some usual chat they left the restaurant & Abhijit dropped Tarika & went back to his own home. After going back home both couldn't sleep thinking about the time they had spent together before sometime. ]


	7. Chapter 7

[ After sometimes Tarika managed to control herself & went to the washroom. Standing in front of the mirror Tarika thought...]

Tarika-(confused) Kyun ro rahi hoon main? Main khush hoon. Abhijit né mujhe ye kabhi nahi bataya ki wo mujhse pyaar karta hai. Kaash tum bata dete Abhijit... Main shayet ye kadam kabhi nahi uthati. Mere zindegi ki sabse badi galti kardi main né...(after sometimes she realizes something)...Kya soch rahi hoon main ! Main ab kisi ki patni hoon, ek "maa" hoon. Main...nahi ab meri zindegi main Abhijit ki liye koi jagah nahi hai...But I love him. inn panch saalo main mainne Abhinav ko dost se ziada kuch nahi samjhi. Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Jisse main bhaag rahi thi wo hi aaj mere samne hai...

[On the other side at Abhijit's room in the hotel. Abhijit to himself...]

Abhijit-(leaning against the pillows & looking at the ceiling) Kya kar diya Tarika tumne ! Haan maanta hoon main ki maine tumpe dhyaan nahi diya, tumhe kahi baar ignore bhi kiya par tumhe toh meri majboori samajhni chahia thi na? Hain ! Pyaar karte the na tum mujhse? Aur shaayet aaj bhi karte ho par halat hi aise hai...Ya phir shaayet hum ek dusre ki liye baanehi nahi hai. Tum khush ho apni zindegi main, mujhe aur kuch nahi chahia.(at that moment his phone rings, it was Daya)...Haan Daya

Daya-(in a worried tone) Freedy ka phone aya tha. Tarika se mile tum log !?

Abhijit-(felt shame that he didn't tell his best friend, he was so embarrassed) Haan ! yaar Daya main tumhe batane hi wala tha par..

Daya-(cutting Abhi's words) Kaisi hai? Freedy né bataya ki usne shaadi karli?!

Abhijit-(barely) Haan ! uska ek beta bhi hai

Daya-(almost shouted) Kya? Beta? Abhijit main abhi aa raha hoon...

Abhijit-(quickly) Arre nahi ! Daya Baat suno. Tum maat aao yahan pe

Daya- Aise kaise Abhijt? Nahi mujhe usse baat karna hai. Aise kaise shaadi kar liya kisi sey? Main ne dekha hai pichle chey saal uske liya tumhe tadapte huye. Tum kuch bhi kaho main usse baat karunga...Tarika ko chodo Salunkhe sahab ka kuch pata chala?

Abhijit-(in worried tone) Nahi, abhi tak toh kuch pata nahi chala. Par hum log koushish kar rahe hai. Unka phone trace kar liya hai aur ajib baat ye hai ki unka phone Mumbai-Pune highway main aa kar switch off ho gaya.

Daya-(shocked) Kya? Mumbai-Pune highway ! Kahin Salunkhe sahab Mumbai wapas toh nahi aa rahe the.

Abhijit- Ab lagta toh aisa hi hay Daya. Wo Mumbai wapas aa rahe the aur raaste main unhe kisine utha liya. Daya ek kaam karte hai, Mumbai aur Pune main humare jitne bhi khabri hai unse ye pata lagane ki koushish karte hai ki Salunkhe sahab ko kisne kidnap kiya hoga...

Daya-(serious tone) Haan yaar ! Thik hai main apni khabrio ko inform karta hoon. Aur tum, apna khayal rakhna.

Abhijit- Thik hai.

[Then he cuts the call & again lost in thoughts]

Abhijit-(to himself) Aisa ek din bhi nahi gaya Tarika jab tumhe main miss nahi karta tha par tum...main khush hoon ki tum age badh gaye apni zindegi main lekin main wahi pe...tumhari intejaar karta raha...

[On the other side Abhinav, who was trying to make Abhi to go to sleep was also very frustrated & worried. After a while when Abhi was asleep he went to the terrace. It was full moon night. The moon reminded Abhinav about Mira. Mira loved looking at the moon holding Abhinav's hand & lying on the sand at the beach. His eyes filled with tears. He was missing Mira very much now. He was looking at the stars in the sky & was talking as he was talking with Mira.]

Abhinav-(tears in his eyes) Tum kyun chali gayi mujhe chodke Mira? Aaj tumhe kuch ziada hi miss kar raha hoon. Tum toh sab kuch jaant ho na? Main Tarika se shaayet pyaar karne laga hoon, par main uski liya pareshaani ki waja nahi banna chata. Tarika aaj bhi Abhijit se pyaar karti hai. Wo mujhe ye baat bataye ya na bataye, uski aakhon main mujhe Abhijit ki liya wo pyaar dikhta hai. Wo shaayet ishi liya Arnav ko Abhijit bulati hai. Tarika né humari parivaar ki liye apni khushio ki kurbaani de di...(after keeping quite for sometimes)...Main né faisla kar liya jis ladki né mere parivaar ki liya itna kuch kiya, mere bete ko apna bacche se bhi ziada pyaar kiya ab waqt aa gaya hai ki main uski liya kuch karun. Main Abhijit se milunga aur usko saari sacchai bata dunga. Mujhe Tarika ko apna pyaar lautana hi hoga.

[Next morning when Tarika got up she didn't find Abhinav. She called him but he had forgotten his phone at the house. Tarika became worried. She thought that he was angry & upset because of what had happened the previous day. She felt very guilty & when she looked at the clock she found out that it was late. So, she quickly went to Abhi's room, woke him up & got him ready for school. After having breakfast Tarika took Abhi to school. She was willing to meet his teacher so that she could find out Abhi's progress. She was to go inside the school compound but while parking the car she saw Abhijit & Abhinav at a coffee shop the opposite side of the school. She was shocked to see them together. So she told Abhi to go to his class & she'll join him later. And she went to that shop. But when she went inside the shop she found none. It was terribly shocking for her. But she ignored it thinking it was her misunderstanding. She left the place & after she had left both Abhijit & Abhinav came out from a corner of the shop.]

Abhinav- Gayi ! Accha hua ki main ne ekh liya tha ki Tarika yahan pe aa rahi hai.

Abhijit-(confused) Kya matlab?! Usko nahi pata tum mujse milne wale ho?


	8. Chapter 8

**Ideas needed for the next chapter..**

* * *

[ Abhijit was a bit surprised when he came to know that Tarika doesn't know Abhinav was going to meet him. He asked Abhinav very surprised but he just ignored it...]

Abhinav-(looking outside the coffee shop window) Usko pata hota toh tumhe kya lagta hai ki wo mujhe tumse milne deti?

Abhijt-(worried) Yaar Abhinav, tum kyun kar rahe ho ais?

Abhinav-(smiling) Kyun ki main Tarika ko khush dekhna chata hoon. Or mujhe pata hai, uski khushi tumhare saath hai.

Abhijt-Par wo ab tumhare biwi hai.

Abhinav-(lost somewhere) Wo toh dunya ki liya. Dekha jaye toh wo mere biwi hai lekin apna pati toh wo tumhe hi maanti hai. Millo usse ek baar. Gussa karegi, chillayegi, naraz hogi, baat nahi karegi par pyaar wo tumse abbhi bhi karti hai.

Abhijit-(with hope) Thik hai. Lekin...(he realizes something) Abhij.. mera matlab Arnav ki maa main usse kaise cheen sacta hoon?

Abhinav-(smiling worriedly) Usko main samhaal lunga.

[Saying this Abhinav looked out the window & Abhijit stared at him. After sometimes Abhijit got a call from Shreya. She told him that they have got a confermed news that a reknown criminal named Harish has kidnapped Salunkhe she also inforrmed that ACP asked to meet him as soon as possible. So Abhijit left Abhinav alone & rushed to the hotel. At the hotel...]

ACP-(worried & with angry expression) Kaha the tum Abhijit? Hum yahan Salunke ka pata lagane aye hai. Aisa toh tumne pehle kabhi nahi kiya ! Bina bataye gayeb kaha ho gaye the?

Abhijit-(embarrest & speechless) ..Sir wo...Sorry sir (lowens his head, at that time ACP was about to say something more but his phone rang)

ACP-(with angry voice) Hello ACP Pradyuman here...(ACP turns on loudspeker)...Kaun ho tum?

Man-(laughing)- Usse tumke kya? Tumhe apna dost chahia aur mujhe kuch aur

ACP-(got more angry) Kya chahia tumhe?

Man- Itni jaldhi bhi kya hai? Abhi toh main ne baas itna batane ki liye phone kiya ki Dr Salunkhe mere paas hai. Aur tumhara hi ek aur saathi bhi mere kabze main hai

ACP- Kiske baare main baat kar rhe ho tum?

ACP-(laughing more loud) Taarikaaa... haahahahaa

Abhijit-(now couldn't control himself from brusting) Tarika ! Tarika ko kyun kidnap kiya tum ne? Hain ! Usne kya bigara tha tumhara?

Man-(shouted angryly) Bigara thaa...10 saal ki liye jail bheja tha uss Tarika aur wo Dr Salunkhe ne.

ACP- Ho kaun tum? Himmat hai toh batate kyun nahi?

Man- Bataunga ! Waqt aane pe sab kuch bataunga. Itni jaldhi bhi kya hai? Lekin ek baat gaath bandh lo. Un dono ko agar churana chate ho toh bohot bhaari kimat chukani padegi.(saying this the man cuts the call & Abhijit & ACP both bursts)

Abhijit- Freedy, pata karo ye call kaha se aya tha aur kisne kia tha. Rajat tum aur Shreya Tarika ki ghar jao...aur uski pati (saying "Pati" Abhijit felt like to die) se milo.

Rajat- Sir.

ACP- Abhijit, Mumbai main Daya ko inform kardo ki wo aur baaki log bhi yahan aa jaye. Ye case bohot ziada serious hote jaaraha hai.

Abhijit- Yes sir.

[Abhijit informs Daya about the whole matter. Daya gets stunt to hear all this. The conversation between duo]

Daya- Haan Abhijit. Salunkhe sir ka kuch pata chala?

Abhijit- Arre yaar, Salunkhe sahab ki saath saath unn logo ne Tarika ko bhi kidnap kar liya. Aur badle main shayeet kisi khatarnak mujrim ki mang karne wale hai

Daya-(shocked) Tarika ko bhi !? Lekin boss Tarika ko kyun uthaya?

Abhijit- Salunkhe aur Tarika ne milkar usse pakarwaya tha daas saal pehle. Iss liye badla le raha hai aur saath main firothi bhi.

Daya-(worried) Ab?

Abhijit-(taking a deep breath) Ab kya? ACP sir ne kaha hai ki tum log bhi yahan Pune main aa jao. Mamla serious hota jaaraha hai.

Daya- Ok boss. (consoling him) Tum fiqar bilkul maat karo hum pouch jayenge. Aur Tarika ko kuch bhi nahi hoga.

[Daya & all the others starts for Pune & on the other side at a dark room Salunkhe & Tarika are trapped. Their hands & legs are tied up tightly. Both are sitting on chairs & had been drugged. So they are unconscious.

On the other side Rajat & Shreya at Tarika's house. Abhinav hasn't reached yet because he was going to pick Arnav first & then get back home. After about an hour Abhinav & Arnav reached home. Shreya took Arnav inside so that Rajat can speak up with Abhinav about Tarika.]

Abhinav-(surprised & confused) Aap log yahan pe iss waqt? Kya hua?

Rajat- Mr Abhinav, Tarika...

Abhinav-(amilng) Oh ! Accha, Tarika toh ghar pe nahi hai. Wo shopping ki liya gayi hai. Shayeet ushe thoda time lagega aane main. Aap ayiya na ander.

Rajat-(in serious tone) Ji nahi Abhinavji Tarika ko kisi ne kidnap kar liya.

Abhinav-(got an unexpected shock) Kya?! Par subah hi toh mile the hum. Aur baas adha ghanta pehle hi baat hui hai mera usse.

Rajat- Jo bhi ho. Tarika ka kidnap ho chuka hai.

Abhinav-(he was in a huge shock & tensed) Kisne kiy?

Rajat- Wahi hum pata lagane ki koushish kar rahe hai. Chinta maat kijia. Tarika ko hum sahi salamat ghar le ayenge. Hum toh baas apko inform karne aye the.

[In the meantime Arnav came rubbing from inside & Shreya form behind him. Arnav ran to Abhinav & jumped on his lap. Shreya stood beside Rajat. She had already got Arnav ready. Abhinav hugged his son tight.]

Arnav-(smiling with all innocence) Papa, Mom aate waqt mere liye chocolates toh layenge naaah?

Abhinav-(hiding his tears, sorrows & tension) Haan beta. Mumma kabhi bhula hai kya apke liye chokolates lana?

Arnav-(laughing brightly) No. Unko toh saab yaad hamesha hi hota hai. Aur specially mere chocolates aur Aloo ka Parantha toh wo kabhi nahi bhoolti...hai na?

Abhinav-(smiling but not from heart) Haan beta.)saying this he again hugged Abhinav tightly)

[Shreya & Rajat looked at each other 7 at Arnav & Abhinav. They could hardly realize the exact feeling of Abhinav. But they were understanding that Abhinav really loves Tarika. May be as much as Abhijit loves her. Shreya hugged Arnav before leaving the place.

At the evening the whole CID team was having a team meeting at ACP's room.]

Freedy- Sir, uss phone call ki bare main pata chal gaya.

ACP- Very good Freedy. Kya pata chala?

Freedy-(giving ACP a file) Sir ye number ek PCO ka hai.

Daya-(surprised) PCo ka! Bohot chalak hai ye admi. PCO se phone kiya...

Abhijit-(cutting his words) Ushe pata tha agar wo apne mobile se call karega toh pakra jayega.

ACP-(confident as always) Haan ! Par abhi bhi wo bachne wala thodi na hai. Sur kuch pata chala Freedy? Ye PCO kaha pe hai?

Freedy- Haan sir. Ye PCO Mumbai-Pune ki highway ki beech main hai.

Abhijit-(surprised) Sir Dr Salunkhe ka phone aakhiri baar yahi par trace hua tha.

ACP- Toh unn dono ko shayeet wahi par...aas paas hi kahi rakha hoga. Chalo.

All- Yes Sir

[They all lefts the hotel & rushes to Mumbai- Pune highway]

* * *

**Will Tarika accept Abhijit?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry for this late & short update but I couldn't come up with any ideas & my school has started so...I hope you like it & give a lot of reviews.**

* * *

[Abhinav was trying to feed Aranav. It was almost 5 years of his marriage with Tarika & Abhinav never needed to do any household work as Tarika used to do all the works all by herself. She also did social works. He never understood how she managed all these things so easily & also so perfectly. He was now missing his best friend, wife & his love. He snapped out from all his thoughts hearing Arnav...]

Arnav- Paapa ! Mumma kaha hai? Wo ayi kyun nahi abhi tak?

Abhinav-(had no answers to these questions but still he tried his best) Beta mumma ko kisi kaam se jaana pada. Aa jayenge. Lekin agar aap khana finish nahi karoge toh wo gssa karenge aur apse baat nahi karenge. Chalega tab?

Arnav-(nodded his head as no) mm..hmm

Abhinav- Toh phir? Aap khana khao mumma aa jayenge.

[Hearing Abhinav's words Arnav finally gets convinced to have his meal.

On the other side CID team reached the PCO &...]

ACP- Wo admi..! Usne yahin se phone kiya hai toh iska matlab wo jagah, jaha pe Tarika aur Salunkhe ko rakha gaya hai yahi aas paas hi hoga. Dhundo acchi tarha se.

[So all the officers spread around to search for the place. It was the time of evening & the PCO was near the was quite dark in the jungle but they didn't care & were searching their best. After a while Purvi found something & called ACP. Very soon all of them got there. It was deep inside the jungle & was very dark but they could see that it was a small cottage. It was the only place all around where Tarika & Salunkhe could be found. So according to ACP's direction they moved towards the cottage.]

ACP-(all of them were standing in a circle & ACP whispered) Dekho, un logone shayeet Salunkhe aur Tarika ko uss cottage main bandh karke rakha hai. Aur agar aisa hai toh humain bohot hoshiari se kaam lena padega.

Daya-(whispering) Haan humare ek chotisi galti bhi bohot bhaari pad sacta hai.

Abhijit-(whispered & in a bare voice) Unki jaan ko khatra bhi ho sacta hai aur hum unhe kuch nahi hone de sacte.

[All could understand Abhijit's feelings. He had already lost Tarika from his life & now he doesn't want to lost her again. After some discussion they all moved towards slowly & one by one. They soon reached closer & Vineet found the door. They looked around again but there were no other entrances of the cottage. Daya was about to break the door but suddenly he heard a very familiar voice. It was none but Tarika, talking & shouting with some people inside. Daya signed all & they also came closer. They also heard the conversation...]

Tarika-(angrily) Kya chahia tum logo ko?

Man 1-(mischievously) Chahia toh bohot kuch

Tarika-(more angrily) Sidhe sidhe batate kyun nahi kyun pakar ke rakha hai humain? Kya chahia tum logo ko?

Man 2- Raghu chahia humain

Tarika-(confused) Kaun Raghu?!

Man 1- Bhool gaye? Tumne aur tumhari iss boss ne milkar hi toh jail bheja tha. Aur ab toh wo umar quaid ki saja kaat raha hai.

Tarika-(feels the danger & says very angrily this time) Khoon kia tha usne. wo bhi ek do nahi baara logon ka. Umar quaid toh kam hai. Ushe toh faasi honi chahia thi.

Man 2-(shouted) Uska demaagi halat thik nahi tha. Wo khoon...(man 1 stops him)

Man 1- Ishe ye saab batane ka koi matlab nahi hai. Kaal subhe phir se uss ACP Pradyuman ko phone lagana aur kehna ki agar inn dono ki jaan pyaari hai toh Raghu ko jald se jald hum tak poucha de. Mujhe kuchkaam hai main jaa raha hoon.

Man 2- Thik hai.

Man 1-(with a mocking tone) Khayaal rakhna inn logo ka.

[Officers moved away because man 1 was going to get out. After man 1 got out Sachin & Rajat followed him & after they were gone others tried to peep inside from many ways but failed because there wasn't any other ways to look or go inside except the doorway. They tried to hear the conversation which was taking place inside to find out how many are inside. After trying about an hour they found that there were about 10/12 people inside. They decided to begin their mission & save Salunkhe & Tarika. But then Abhijit got Rajat's call. He was saying tat man 1 went to meet their boss & the boss ordered them to kill both the forensic experts if they causes any problem. That means if they starts their operation now Tarika & Salunkhe would face danger. So they stepped back for the men to go asleep. It was almost 3 a.m. It seemed like all inside were asleep & so Daya broke the door. At this sudden attack all became astonished & started firing. CID officers also fired on them. But Salunkhe & Tarika were still tied up & both were unconscious. Shreya & Freedy carefully went near them & untied them. Tarika got a little bit conscious & so did Salunkhe. They carefully went to a safe corner with the help of Freedy & Shreya. The firing still continued. Most of the kidnappers got shot & died but some of them were still fighting to escape. Putting Tarika & Salunkhe at a safe place both the officers went to give support to their seniors. Tarika began to feel a little better but Salunkhe didn't. She was peeping from behind a carton & saw Abhijit was shooting from behind a drum & a man was to shoot him. He pulled the trigger & Tarika rushed towards Abhijit. She stood at his back facing the man & got shot. The bullet got inside her stomach. Abhijit turned back & found Tarika was falling on the ground. He looked in front & saw the man was to shoot him also & the sharp shooter shot him with the speed of wind & caught Tarika.]

Abhijit-(screamed) Tarikaa..Aakhain kholo. Ye kya kar diya tumne?

[Others came running to him]

Daya-Oh my God ! Ishe jald se jald hospital le jaana padega. Ambulance ko bulane ki time nahi hai. Jaldhi karo.

* * *

*** Will their mission be successful?**

*** Will Tarika & Salunkhe be safe?  
**


	10. The End

[And so the officers took Tarika to the hospital as fast as they could. And the whole time Abhijit was holding her hands tightly. He was scared of loosing her again. After they had reached the hospital the doctors put her on a streacher & took her to the operation theater. Till they took her inside Abhijit was holding her hands. He didn't want to let go her even when the nurse told him that he couldn't come inside. He was about to scold on the nurse but before Daya handled the matter.]

Daya-(putting his hand on Abhi's shoulder) Abhijit, samhalo apne apko. Tum ander nahi jaa sacte.

Abhijit-(shouting) Are kyun nahi jaa sacta? Hain !

Daya- Agar tum chate ho ki Tarika jald se jald thik ho jaye toh tumhe apne aap ko samhalna hoga.

[So Abhijit lets go of her & sits on a chair, hiding his face with his hands. The operation takes place for about 3 hours. Sachin has already informed Abhinav about this incident & he also reached the hospital along with Arnav. Salunkhe wasn't here. He was admitted in the hospital because of the over does of drugs. They all were anxious about her. They were feeling like the time is stuck. All were surrounded in flashbacks]

[Abhijit was remembering when he was once shot while operateing a mission. He can still remember how Tarika was sitting beside him all the time. Though it was all part of drama but still she was with him. He can still remember when she holded his hand. He could feel it... even now... the concern she showed for him, that's unforgettable for him.

He had a lot of memories with Tarika. They had been together for about 5 years. Remembering those moments his eyes filled with tears.]

[Flashback ]

[Abhijit was sitting beside Tarika on the driving seat & thinking that how he could ask her for a date. He looked at her & found she was smiling herself looking at the sky. He was a bit surprised.]

Abhijit- Kya hua Tarikaji? Aap aise kyun muskura rahi hai? Hain !

Tarika-(smiling at him) Tumhe kuch kehna hai?

Abhijit-(unexpected question & so smiled to her embarrassed) Haan ! Lekin aap ko kaise pata?

Tarika-(laughing) Mujhe kya nahi pata? Bolo, kya kehna hai? (though she knew about Abhijit's plan, she pretended to be unknown)

Abhijit-(smiling shyly) Wo main soch raha tha ki hum kal sath main bahar lunch kare?

Tarika-(looking down & smile) Hmm.. Idea toh accha hai, lekin...

Abhijit-(disturbed) Ye beech main lekin kaha se aa gaya? Hain !

Tarika-(smiles looking strait into his eyes) Wo main soch rahi thi ki Salunkhe sir ko bhi saath le chale?

Abhijit-(shocked & with open mouth) Ye Salunkhe kaha se aa gaye beech main? Ek kaam karte hai kisi aur din chalte hai.(he was quite angry & Tarika understood that)

Tarika-(putting her hand on Abhijit's shoulder & laugh) Majak kar rahi thi. Agar main Salunkhe sir ko bataungi ki tuhari saath jaa rahi hoon, wo toh pata kya karenge... Aur tum itni si baat pe gussa ho gaye. C'mon !

Abhijit-(gives her a you are strange look) Tumhe samajh na meri baas main nahi hai. Pata nahi kiske side pe ho!?

Tarika-(smiles) Ab chalein? Mujhe bhook lagi hai.

Abhijit- Haan ! mujhe bhi.( & they spends the whole day together. Not romantically but they loved it)]

[Daya & Tarika was very close as Abhijit was his best friend & her love interest. He used to tease her a lot about Abhijit but she never ever said anything to him. Never asked him not to tease her again. Just smiled...He couldn't think more. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He remembered an incident when Abhijit was looking after a victim's daughter Shreya. Tarika wore a saree that day & was looking very beautiful. She & Abhijit were going on a date. Daya knew about it & he was teasing her at the lab. She just smiled & one time when Abhijit was trying to impress Dr Salunkhe he told him about Abhijit & Tarika's date, still she didn't complain.. ]

[After six years being together as a couple Abhinav could feel something special for Tarika. He was just praying inside that Tarika should be alright. He remembered the wedding bows he took with Tarika. Promises, bows & all just were...may be disturbing him. Who will he share his feelings with? He was just s disturbed. Poor guy !

He can still remember his wedding night, when Tarika cleared that she had become Arnav's mother but not his wife. He also felt the same at that time. But now thngs have changed...

[Flashback]

[Tarika was standing & looking at the full moon through the window. She was preparing to tell Abhinav that she can never give Abhijit's place to anyone. Abhinav was also thinking the same on the other side. He entered the room & closed the door & Tarika turned at him. He came closer to her. Looking starit nto her eyes..

Abhinav- Mujhe tumse kuch jaroori baat karna hai.

Tarika-(turning back) Abhinav, dekho mujhe bhi tumhe kuch batana hai.

Abhinav- Bolo

Tarika- Main ne tumhe Abhijit ki bare main bataya tha na?

Abhinav- Haan ! (with a questioning expression) Toh! kya hua?

Tarika-(turning again & approached towards him) Tumhe pata toh hai Abhijit mera pehla pyaar hai. Main ushe shayeet kabhi bhoola nahi paungi. Aur nahi kabhi tumse utna pyaar kar paungi. Mujhse kuch expect maat karna. Lekin haan ! Arnav ko kahi main uske maa ki kami mehsus nahi hone dungi.

Abhinav-(smiling) Ittefaq ki baat dekho...main bhi tumhe ye hi batane wala tha.(Tarika smiled hearing this.)

Tarika- Lekin hum best friends phir bhi rahenge. Hai na?

Abhinav-(laughing) Haan ! Haan ! Bilkul.]

[They couldn't even realise how couple of hours passed & the doctor came out the O.T. & Abhijit rushed towsaid nothing could happen now.]

Abhijit- Kya hua Doctor? Hein ! Tarika theek toh hai na?

Doc- Dekhia khon bohot beh chuka hai. Humne apni puri koushis ki hai. Lekin she doesn't have much time. I.C.U main shift kar diya hain unhe. Aap unse aakhiribaar mil lijia.

Daya-(shouting) Kya matlab hai aap ka? Haan ! Kya kehna chate hai aap?

Doc- Jo sach hai wahi bataraha hoon. Aap samhalye apne aap ko.

Daya- Are ! Kaise samhaloon? Aap jante bhi hai kya keh rahe hai.

[Abhijit moved back slowly & sat on a chair, Abhinav went inside & a nurse came & took Dr to another emergency case. The doctor went with her & Daya saw Abhijit sitting alone so he went towards him. He sat beside him & patted his shoulder...]

Daya- Samhalo yaar.

Abhijit-(looking at him) Kaise? Mere jagah tum hote toh..

Daya-(turning his face) Main jaanta hoon asaan nahi hai lekin... chey saal tak..

Abhijit-(cutting his words) Ek ummeed thi ki wo ek na ek din wapas jaroor ayegi. Lekin ab...Aisa nahi ho sacta Daya.

[Inside I.C.U. Abhinav sat beside Tarika. She opened her eyes slowly & tried to say something. Abhinav approached to listen what she was trying to say.]

Tarika-(barely) Abhi..Arnav kaha hai?

Abhinav- Wo aya tha tumse milne. Abhi wo Shreya ki paas hai.

Tarika-(tears rolling down her cheeks, bare voice) Main...tum logo ko...chodkar nahi jaana chati... Kuch karo Abh..hinaav..Please..

[CID team enters the room now. Salunkhe is also here. Abhijit stood beside her. She looked at him & smiled with tears in her eyes.]

Tarika-(taking breath hard) Ab tak mere intezaar karte rahe na? Ab shaadi kar lena. Mujse bhi acchi biwi milegi tumhe, ...jo tumhe chodke nahi jayegi. Aaai...aam..sorry Abhi..jit.

Abhijit-(kneeling) Kya hoga tumko? Hain ! (holding her hand tight) Kuch nahi hone dunga main tumhe, suna tumne?

Salunkhe-(patting her head & crying) Tumhe toh abhi bohot kuch karna hai. Bohot din humare sath rehna padege tumhe. Aise hi peecha nahi chodenge tumhari.

Tarika-(tried her hardiest to smile but she couldn't... she couldn't even breath)...Bohot..der ho gayi...hai. Main bhi aap logo ko chod ke nahi ...jaana chati...(her breath stopped)...

[All looked at the monitor & found a strait line. Her heart stopped beating. All broke into tears. There was nothing else to do. The clam, curly hair girl left all. All started to fell dark around all of a sudden. Unexpected for all. None could believe she is not with them anymore. But the truth is the truth & their life will go on...

The last thing Tarika thought looking at Abhijit was that "I still haven't forgot you"]

* * *

***I really didn't want to end the story like this but I thought that this would be the best way to end it up. Hope you like it.**


End file.
